


to be blunt

by haechangod



Series: high times [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, References to Drugs, Smoking, also once again, extremely minor lee jeno/na jaemin, lapslock, like they're mentioned once, once again, one could argue they're just friends, this fic is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechangod/pseuds/haechangod
Summary: donghyuck lives to annoy renjun. renjun finally does something about it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: high times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties i'm back 😁 i really can't believe i made this shit into a series but here we are. sorry if nothing in this fic makes any sense and remember to be safe if you plan to get high. also please excuse any errors i wrote this in a day and it is currently 1am as i'm posting ahaha,,,, reminder that this is also fictional and written for fun!
> 
> this is the dark(?) part of this fic, its separate because i didn't feel that it fit with the rest of the fic bc of how lighthearted it is after this.

renjun is tired. tired of donghyuck. tired of the way he always looks gorgeous. he's tired of the way donghyuck looks when he takes a hit then tilts his head back on the exhale. renjun's tired of the way donghyuck lets himself be manhandled, even when sober. he's tired of the way he hates how pliant donghyuck is, how he watched donghyuck switch and become unmoving when he's feeling competitive. renjun especially hates how donghyuck lets people control him, but renjun has never been a part of those people. the hate isn't particularly strong, it probably can't even be classified as hate, but donghyuck pushes renjun to a point where he finds his tiredness isn't tiredness and his hate isn't hate. 

donghyuck is... attractive. renjun knows this, everyone who has seen donghyuck for even a second knows this, and donghyuck himself knows this. donghyuck makes renjun feel every emotion at once, sober or high. he makes renjun feel tired when he plays along with his teasing, blowing kisses and flirting with him to transform his exhaustion into anger. renjun thinks donghyuck knows.

what renjun doesn't know is he makes donghyuck feel just as much. donghyuck shares the same exhaustion and hate he puts renjun through because renjun puts donghyuck through it too. donghyuck is aware he only fuels the bonfire of feelings the two share, but he can't shake the hope he has. the hope that one day the flames will rise higher and higher until they can no longer be contained. the flames will scorch and char everything around them and donghyuck wishes to be consumed, to burn it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again this is the uhh bulk of the fic! this includes the actual plot and it's just as lighthearted and stupid as the first one is, enjoy!

if the others notice the tension between renjun and donghyuck, they pretend not to. it is possible that they really don't know, considering their group consists of stoners, but the tension is ever present.

the tension is present today as renjun and donghyuck perform whatever weird mating ritual they have. jaemin is cooking while jisung sips on his soda and side eyes them from his seat at the table. mark grimaces with jeno half asleep on his shoulder and chenle groans. he's currently fighting the urge to yell at them to get a room. jaemin and jeno are the only ones truly unbothered in this situation. the others envy them.

"can we not do," mark gestures vaguely at renjun and donghyuck, "whatever this is at breakfast?"

renjun and donghyuck whip around to face mark, staring him down. jisung's pretty sure he heard something crack, those two are like vultures.

"rest in peace," chenle mumbles.

jeno whines. "noooo, you guys can't kill mark, he's such a good pillow."

mark looks back and fourth between the three, seeing renjun and donghyuck's eyes soften. no one is immune to jeno.

the tension breaks when jaemin sets a pan in the middle of the table. the silence dissipates and everyone pretends to forget about what just happened. jeno's pout changes to a content smile as jaemin pats his head before sitting down.

breakfast continues with no other problems. it's as normal as a breakfast with seven men who also happen to lowkey be stoners can get, which isn't actually that normal. when everyone's finished eating, chenle and jisung follow jaemin who disappears into his room with them. mark grabs donghyuck and drags him into the kitchen to wash dishes while jeno and renjun migrate to the couch.

little dishwashing actually gets done in the kitchen as mark ends up immediately cornering donghyuck and asking him why he has some weird hate fuck relationship going on with renjun. mark assures donghyuck that jeno is interrogating renjun on the couch, but donghyuck knows for a fact that they're cuddling and watching a random movie. donghyuck sighs, it's going to be a long day.

"all i will say is we aren't fucking, i don't actually know what's going on, and i _wish_ we were fucking. it would be so much better than getting renjun all bothered just for him to do nothing about it. i'm starting to think he doesn't want to do anything about it either which is weird, because i'm practically annoying him every second of the day."

"maybe _you_ should do something about it. there's really nothing stopping you, hyuck."

"and lose to him? absolutely not. he's making the first move."

with that statement donghyuck turns and begins to scrub at the dishes piled in the sink. mark reluctantly joins him to dry and put the dishes away when donghyuck's done with them, but he cant shake the feeling of dread donghyuck's words brought him. why does he have to suffer over something as petty as this? mark really hopes jaemin still has his hello kitty bong out by the time the dishes are done.

donghyuck rolls his eyes when mark rushes out of the kitchen and into jaemin's. donghyuck's plan is to join jeno and renjun on the couch, but he hangs back to observe them a bit before he does. the movie they picked is still playing, but it doesn't seem like either of them are particularly interested. donghyuck can fix that problem. as if sensing danger, jeno suddenly sits up. donghyuck watches to see what he's going to do from his spot by the table and isn't too surprised when jeno decides to head to his room. donghyuck slinks over to the couch and molds himself to renjun's side. they sit quietly for a while, which would definitely shock their friends if they were there, but they aren't, so donghyuck savors the moment of peace.

"renjun."

no response. donghyuck shifts slightly.

"junnie?"

still no response. donghyuck moves back so renjun's face is in his sight.

"renjun," he says, dragging the name out. "renjun my love my everything my star my-"

renjun cuts donghyuck off.

"i get it, you love me. what do you want."

donghyuck bats his lashes and pouts. "am i annoying?"

renjun fixes donghyuck with a deadpan stare. minutes pass, renjun says nothing. the silence is starting to get awkward.

"ah. i see." donghyuck cuddles back into renjun's side and continues as if nothing happened. it's worse than when they pretend to fight.

donghyuck eventually pulls his pen out and offers it to renjun, who takes the first hit. they pass it back in fourth for a while and the tension eases until donghyuck blows smoke into renjun's face. renjun pushes him off the couch.

a few days later, renjun and donghyuck are smoking again, but this time they aren't alone. the joint is passed around and donghyuck waits for the perfect time to blow smoke at renjun again. he knows it won't end well for him, but annoying renjun is his favorite pastime. when the time eventually comes the others continue passing the joint as normal while renjun chases a screeching donghyuck around the room.

at this point donghyuck has exhaled into renjun's face more times than anyone can count, renjun now knows exactly when it will happen. so when donghyuck mentions he got a flavored pen this time, renjun is prepared. they're alone again, but renjun is sure that there's at least one person lurking nearby. donghyuck cheekily mentions something about how renjun should smoke with him to test the flavor, which he agrees to and waits for the right moment. when donghyuck leans closer and parts his lips to exhale, renjun surges forward and closes the gap between them. donghyuck ends up exhaling into renjun's mouth, the shock only setting in once renjun has leaned back and exhaled as well. the look on donghyuck's face only fuels renjun more.

renjun hums, "you were right, this flavor is good. maybe i-"

he's cut off when donghyuck smashes his lips to renjun's. renjun closes his mouth and lightly smirks when donghyuck makes a noise of frustration. donghyuck bites down hard on renjun's lip, causing him to gasp and allow donghyuck's tongue into his mouth. while donghyuck maps everything out, renjun's hands find his waist and pull him closer. donghyuck hums and moves his hands to rest on renjun's shoulders.

"you guys aren't killing each other in here ri- oh my god they're making out. what the fuck," chenle, who was unfortunately picked to check up on them, says.

"hey! stop defiling the kitchen! you guys are so nasty," jaemin yells.

renjun parts from donghyuck to take a few breaths before yelling back.

"you made out with jeno in here last week!"

"he's got you there," chenle says. "you're all gross and i'm leaving. do _not_ tell me the details later, i really don't want to know."

"i'm leaving too. have fun, but disinfect the kitchen later because i _will_ commit a crime if you leave it all nasty."

donghyuck detaches his mouth from where he was littering hickeys over renjun's neck throughout the exchange and shrugs.

"we aren't that bad, right? we're just making out."

"for now."

"for now?! renjun, you freak! we live with people!"

"they've done worse."

donghyuck gasps dramatically then starts rambling about the whole situation and what things are worse than others. renjun lets him with a fond look on his face, maybe he isn't tired of everything donghyuck does after all.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk where i was going with this but it happened


End file.
